


Fiat lux

by grelleswife



Series: Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [15]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Amulets, Collaboration, Female Sebastian Michaelis, Mey just wants her girlfriend to enjoy the sun, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: As a vampire, Sebastian is banished from the sun's light, but her human lover Mey Rin is determined to conquer the curse.Written in collaboration with bapydemonprincess on Tumblr
Relationships: Mey-Rin/Sebastian Michaelis
Series: Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Fiat lux

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to our previous collab, Nothing to Fear. In this AU, Mey Rin is a human traveler who stopped by the manor inhabited by vampire Sebastian Michaelis (in Fembastian form here) and stayed on after falling in love with Sebas.
> 
> Both of us contributed equally to the manuscript.

"Miss Sebastian!"

Mey Rin's melodic voice echoed through the large, old manor as she rushed through the halls to her vampire love. She knew the mistress was likely dozing, considering it was daytime, but that was _why_ she needed to see her. In Mey Rin's grip was an invention of her own that would hopefully change the other's sleep cycle for the better!

"Mn?"

The vampire stirred on her four-poster, wrapping the silken sheets tighter around herself. Thick curtains were drawn around the bed to prevent the feeblest ray of sunlight from burning her sensitive skin. Sebastian didn't think it was time to wake up yet...but wasn't that sweet Mey's voice calling to her?

"Miss Sebastian!"

She heard the knob turn, and eager footsteps sounded as Mey Rin approached. Sebastian sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes, trying to dispel the fog currently clouding her brain.

"Awfully...early..." she mumbled. Not that she minded; Mey Rin was astoundingly pretty, and the sight of her smiling face was always a glad one.

"I'm dreadful sorry to disturb you while you're nappin', I am, but there's somethin' that I have to show you!"

She held out a peculiar necklace, which Sebastian scrutinized intently. On a short gold chain hung a smooth, polished oval of obsidian. A golden sun had been painted in the center of the gemstone, and an elegant script ran along its circumference.

"This is lovely, my dear," she purred. Though irritated at being roused from her slumber, Sebastian couldn't stay angry in the face of Mey's kindness. The woman must have done some crafting to make a necklace for her; where she'd obtained the materials was a mystery, but that could wait for later.

"Oh, it isn't jus' any old necklace, no it isn't!" Mey sang out. "I've been researchin' day after day in the library—an' I made an amulet to let you walk out in the sunlight!"

Sebastian had indeed noticed her mortal lover busying herself in the library as of late. However, she’d merely assumed Mey Rin had wanted to delve into the vampire’s vast collection of novels.

But hearing the girl tell her she’d somehow invented a way for the vampire to walk about during the day made the older woman snort, and her mouth twisted into a little smirk.

Oh, but she felt guilty for her outburst of mirth, and covered her mouth to quell further laughter.

“Dearest, I…truly appreciate you making this beautiful jewelry for me.” She twisted the necklace around, looking it over at every angle, utterly impressed. “But I highly doubt that my inability to stand the bright daylight would suddenly be cured after centuries of living under this curse.”

Mey Rin pouted, shifting around and looking away.

“Well, there’s…there’s only one way to find out if it really works! So…”

The vampire pursed her lips. Mey Rin could be flighty at times, but she was far from stupid. Sebastian knew her tenderhearted lover wouldn't recklessly put her in peril. Still, after being banished from day's splendor for so long, it was nigh impossible for her to imagine stepping out under the sun without fear.

The thought of seeing Mey Rin in the full glory of daylight, though...it was hard to resist.

"Where exactly did you find this charm, my dear?" She was surprised that she'd never run across mention of this amulet herself.

"Well, I read about it in a dusty little book in the very back of the library, I did. It 'ad fallen be'ind the bookshelf. I saw it by accident after I knocked my head against the wall and fell, an' then I noticed it was chock full of protective spells, it was..."

"...one of which included a charm to shield vampires from the sun," Sebastian concluded.

Mey Rin nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!!! An' I found all of the things I needed in the jewelry boxes you gave me, yes I did, an' I spent days makin' sure I got all the funny-lookin' letters right..."

A lump rose in Sebastian's throat. Mey Rin had used gifts meant for her own pleasure and the precious time allotted to her mortal life to help a vampire. What a treasure this woman was!

"So, would you like to give it a try? We'll run right back inside if it doesn't work, that we will!" Mey Rin chirped.

Sebastian warmly clasped Mey Rin's hand. "I'm happy to. It's the least I could do after your noble efforts."

She inclined her head, allowing Mey Rin to fasten the amulet around her neck.

Mey Rin offered her arm, which the vampire graciously accepted.

"Let's go, then!" the mortal woman declared, eyes shining.

The vampiress put on a fine black robe to cover herself, since she was still clad in her nightgown, and off they went.

As they approached the manor’s front door, however, Mey Rin was more or less dragging the other woman along, which she finally realized when they were mere inches from the exit. Only a slab of wood separating them from the outside world and the sun’s rays.

“Sebastian? Are you all right?” the girl asked, staring up at her worriedly.

Sebastian tried to keep on a smile for her.

“I’ll be fine…really. As—as you said, if anything happens, we can j-just run right back in.”

“Yes! It’s gonna be right as rain, it is!” the mortal chirped, patting her love’s hand a few times before turning again to reach for the door.

“Mey—”

She froze.

Mey Rin blinked and looked back once more.

That false smile was completely gone now, and Sebastian gripped Mey Rin’s hand in desperation.

“I... I just do not wish to... disappoint you, my darling,” she admitted softly.

Mey frowned and leaned in closer to tenderly stroke the other woman’s face with the back of her hand.

“Oh, don’t say that, now,” she cooed, not seeing anything odd in having to reassure a vampire this way. “Whatever happens isn’t any o’ your doin’, no it’s not, Sebastian! It’ll be up to nature! The sun an’ everythin’ will be the judge an’ we just have t’hope that it’ll…it’ll give you a chance!”

Sebastian chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the mortal’s choice of words.

“I never imagined that I would be _judged_ by a giant ball of fire.”

Mey just giggled. “Well, it’s true! The books you own talked all ‘bout it, an’ how things like the sun and God an’ such frown on your kind. But they probably never prepared t’have a _human_ help a vampire!”

“...True enough,” Sebastian conceded. She smiled properly this time, and bent down to give her delightful, precious girl a peck on the lips. “Thank you, Mey Rin,” she purred.

“Are y’ready then?” was Mey's only reply, eager to _finally_ step outside!

Sebastian took a deep breath, then straightened her spine.

“Yes, I think I am.”

"'ere we go!"

Without further ado, Mey Rin flung the door open.

Sebastian squinted in the blazing light, to which her eyes were thoroughly unaccustomed, and raised a hand to shield them. Mey grabbed her upper arm and excitedly brought her past the threshold.

Warmth, warmth caressing her skin like a lover's touch. And **color.** By moonlight or candle's glow, everything was muted, a tedious mixture of blacks, whites, and grays. By contrast, this daytime world was a joyous riot. The lush green of the trees' leaves; the brighter hues of grass; a splash of red on a robin's breast; the lucid blue of the sky. Surely they'd engulf her! The dazzled vampire blinked as one emerging from a deep sleep, stretching out a hand toward the sun’s fiery splendor.

"You're...you're all right! It's workin', isn't it, Sebastian?! I think it's workin'!" Mey Rin cheered. One look at her, and Sebastian was rendered speechless. For the first time, she saw the purple undertones in Mey's maroon hair, and the tinge of amber that made her refulgent brown eyes all the more beautiful. Despite the light that surrounded them, Mey Rin outshone the sun itself.

"Sebastian...?"

Tears stung the vampire's eyes, and not from the midday glare. She seized Mey Rin and kissed her rapturously, desperate to show her gratitude for this wondrous gift.

Mey Rin was still getting used to her new lover's passion, as she’d never been the recipient of much affection before Sebastian swept her away. But she found herself happily kissing the vampire back. She couldn’t help a few giggles escaping as well, as her delight was now bubbling over, and she assumed it was the case for Sebastian, too.

“It worked, it really worked!” Sebastian gushed, kissing all over the girl’s face, making her squirm and giggle louder, turning rosy pink.

“Th-then we should be explorin’ the grounds, don’t you think, Se-Sebastian?” she stuttered. The enamored vampire answered with a hum of either agreement or pleasure, before suddenly scooping Mey Rin up in her arms and hurrying off to a field of bright green grass across the front lawn and near the forest’s start.

Next thing Mey knew, she was toppled over onto the soft earth with Sebastian on top of her, kissing her again!

“You’re so beautiful, lying here in the grass amongst the flowers, right where you belong!” she sang, and Mey Rin was sure her face would be stuck in a permanent grin.

The vampire continued to lavish her affections on Mey Rin until the other woman laughed and stroked Sebastian's cheek.

"We should take ourselves a walk while there's still daylight, silly, yes we should!" Mey Rin tittered.

"Forgive me, my dear," Sebastian said meekly, allowing herself one more soft, lingering kiss before pulling Mey to her feet. "But you look stunning beneath the sun."

"Oh, you hush, you do!" Mey Rin wailed, burying her face in her hands.

"My bashful girl," Sebastian whispered as she enfolded her in a hug.

"L-let's go an' sit on the rocks by that lake you take me to when the moon is full. It's pretty as a picture, but it's even prettier in the daytime!" Mey suggested, returning the embrace.

"That sounds heavenly," Sebastian smiled. The nearby lake was her favorite place to go when she wanted to leave the manor's confines and enjoy a moment of quiet peace, with only the moon and stars above her head for company. She trembled with excitement as she imagined how beautiful the still, dark lake would be illuminated by the sun.

"Let's go, Mey!" she cried, grasping the woman's hand and racing off down the small trail her feet had worn down over the centuries. Her heart soared at the sight of Mey Rin's shining, eager face.

 _She's truly the light of my life_.


End file.
